Dance of Sacrifice
by Manachans BoxGhost
Summary: There is turmoil among the Sohmas. Kyo has 3 days left of freedom before Akito takes him away, and Tohru is desperate to break the curse. What will happen at this end of the year dance? Why is Yuki in charge? Tee hee! Kyoru and other pairng. R&R please! O
1. Announcements

Disclaimer: No I don't own fruits basket, I just spazz about it daily.

* * *

Manachans: ok people! I'm writing my first ever fanfic!

Kyo: but why the heck did you have to write it about us? I mean why write about that damn rat anyhow?

Yuki: well at least I don't hurt the author's feelings.

Kyo: -Grumble- Why don't you write about Inuyasha for a while! (Yes he is also a spazz item for me)

Manachans: -cries- you're never this mean to Tohru!

-Enter- Shigure: that's because he has a thing for her!

Manachans: what!

Kyo: SHUTTUP SHIGURE!

Shigure: tee hee...

Manachans: I kinda knew a while ago… but it's cool to see Kyo freak out…ah well, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter one:

Announcements

"Three days left." Those words kept repeating in Kyo's head as the end of the school day neared.

Suddenly the bell rang and knocked Kyo out of his daze. Slowly he got up and headed for the door when suddenly Tohru popped up and said cheerily, "Only three days left of the school year Kyo! Are you excited?"

"NO." he plainly stated.

Tohru Suddenly remembered what the end of the year meant for Kyo. He'd have to go into confinement for the rest of his life. "Oh, okay." She sighed with a sad look on her face.

As they walked down the hallway Kyo began to wonder why Yuki hadn't shown up yet. 'Not like I care anyway' he thought hurriedly.

When Yuki did show up, Tohru was becoming more and more depressed. She didn't want anybody to be locked up especially not Kyo. She did care for the Sohma family and considered them her own. She just wanted them to be happy. No one deserved that life of solitude. She wanted to meddle; she wanted to break the curse.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" asked Yuki who had recently noticed her somber expression.

"Yeah, you look sick or somethin. You okay Tohru?" Kyo asked with a worried look.

"Ehhh? Oh n-no! I'm fine, really!" She managed to stutter.

"If you say so." Kyo shrugged. 'She still looks worried' he thought unconvinced as they trudged home.

Upon opening the door Momiji burst through the door shouting, "TOHRU! TOHRU!" and collides with Tohru then 'POOF!' and there was a rabbit in her arms.

"You stupid, damn, happy rabbit!" Kyo yelled, "What if someone saw you!"

"Yes Momiji, you should be more careful," Yuki said quietly, "I actually agree with the stupid cat on this one."

"WHO YOU CALL'N STUPID, PUNK?" Kyo shouted ready to fight.

"Chill orange top," Uo-chan said from the doorway, "we didn't see anything. Why were you fighting about it anyway?"

"Yes, it does seem strange," Said Hana-chan appearing behind Kyo, "but we're just here to visit Tohru."

"How the heck did you get there?" said a startled Kyo, "Quit freak'n me out! Jeez…"

After things settled down Tohru suggested that they go inside and have a snack. Instead they found the rest of the Sohma family in the living room, everyone except Rin, Kureno, and Akito of course.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked an extremely angry Kyo.

They all simultaneously shouted, "ASK SHIGURE!" They obviously had no idea what they were doing there in the first place.

"It's not my fault!" cried Shigure, "It was for official business!" They all just gave him that evil stare. "As you know…" he began again.

"Shut up old man! I figured it out already." Hiro exclaimed already bored by the whole topic.

"Just let him speak so we can leave." Hatori said quietly.

"I'm hungry." observed Haru, "let's eat before we talk."

"I agree whole heartedly Haru!" exclaimed Ayame who was at the moment prancing over to Tohru, "yes! Make us a lovely dinner my little flower!"

At that moment Uo had heard enough. "SHUTTUP!" she shouted. Surprisingly everyone got quiet. "We'll eat and then talk! Okay?"

Everyone nodded, but the silence was so eerie that Tohru felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Uhmm… I'll… I'll start dinner." She managed to stutter before dashing to the kitchen.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Momiji shouted, tugging on Yuki and Kyo. "Come on! Let's go help Tohru!"

"No way." Kyo stated before turning to go to his room, "I don't cook."

"Please help her Kyo!" pleaded Kagura, "If you don't I'll just have to make you help!" and with sudden fury, grabs him by the scruff of his neck and plows him through the paper kitchen door and into Tohru. 'POOF!'

"Whoops! Sorry Tohru." She called from the living room.

"What happened?" asked Yuki upon entering the kitchen. "Oh you stupid cat! See what you did?" He held up a pair of socks covered with freshly cooked rice. "You ruined Tohru's home cooked meal! I apologize for his inconsiderate acts Tohru."

"Oh! No… Please… It was just an accident. I'll just make something else!" She managed to say with renewed vigor. Still she was surprised that Kyo didn't have a nasty retort to such an insult. 'I just hope that he's okay.' She thought to herself, 'now, what should I make for dinner?'

Meanwhile in Kyo's room, Kyo was punching the wall, which was already full of dents, and saying how stupid he was. "I'm such an idiot!" he cried. 3 days left. The pressure was almost too much to bear! 'I don't want to leave!' he thought desperately, 'I want to stay here with Tohru.' He really loved Tohru a lot, but wouldn't admit it to himself. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 'I'm just so… so… stupid!'

Suddenly the door to Kyo's room opened showing Tohru standing there with a smile on her face. "Kyo! Dinner's ready!"

'Well,' he thought sullenly, 'maybe she already knows. I'll have to wait for the right moment though

Downstairs everyone had already started eating and chatting quietly. Uo and Hana were serving more rice and teriyaki chicken with fried vegetables and sushi. As soon as Kyo sat down, Shigure stood up and announced, "We are chaperoning and sponsoring the end of the year school dance!"

* * *

Believe it or not… cliff hangers are pretty darn fun! Sorry if it got confusing there for a sec. I can't really help it . oh well. Please give me some suggestions and reviews! Next chapter: Decisions

Ooh! I can't wait!


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: Again Fruits basket is not mine… don't rub it in.

* * *

Manachans: Welcome back!

Yuki: But we didn't leave…

Kyo: Yeah, you had us fighting with Shigure last time we were here.

Manachans: So? I had no part of that fight!

Shigure: Yes you did. I specifically remember you bringing me in with the whole 'Kyo's got the hots for Tohru' argument.

Manachans: I… I…

Kyo: Shut up and get on with the stupid fanfic!

Manachans: fine!

* * *

Chapter two:

Decisions

"WHAT?" shouted Yuki after 2 minutes of stunned silence, "How did THAT happen?"

"It wasn't intentional I assure you!" Shigure insisted, "I just happened to be in the school office and they just happened to be in need of chaperones and I just **couldn't **say no to a person in need." In his mind, for some reason the phrase 'high school girls!' kept repeating.

"You went in and requested it didn't you?" Hatori started.

"You just wanted to gaze at high school girls in dresses all night." Hiro commented rudely.

"I admit that I might have intentionally requested it, but I'm no pervert!" cried Shigure feigning hurt feelings.

"Do not worry Shigure! I'll protect you!" exclaimed Ayame, running (or more frolicking) to his side. "I'll always be here for you, my love!"

"What the hell?" asked Kyo glancing at Yuki.

"No idea." Yuki sighed, "Just try to ignore it."

"Well that being said I suggest that you do something about this," Hana-chan said, "I have to go."

"Me too, see ya later Tohru." Uo-chan waved bye to the Sohmas.

As they discussed the situation, Tohru came up with an idea that surprised them all. "Maybe we could take the job in shifts?" Tohru suggested. "I mean that when you are on your shift, you chaperone, and when you're off, you can do whatever you want." She looked at all the blank faces and began to panic. "Oh, uhm… sorry if it's not a good idea, I mean, uh... GOMENISAI! GOMENISAI! I'm so sorry!" Even Ritchan felt she was being overly apologetic (for Tohru I mean).

"NO!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"It's a great idea Tohru, the best yet in fact." Yuki reassured her.

"Yay for Tohru!" Momiji shouted overjoyed.

"Now remember everyone," said Shigure happily, "the setup's tomorrow afternoon in the gymnasium and uh…" he paused, "Yuki's in charge." He said under his breath.

"WHAT?" cried a dazed Yuki who had just been talking with Kagura. "Who made me in charge?"

"Don't worry Yuki," Tohru reassured him, "I'm sure you'll be great!"  
"Thanks Miss Honda." said Yuki gratefully.

Tohru smiled. "I had better get everyone home so we can sleep peacefully." She ran towards the door. "Be right back!"

As everyone began to leave Yuki had begun to wonder if this whole escapade would really work. 'Of course it will,' he thought, 'with Tohru to help me it should be easy.' He suddenly realized just how much he cared for her. 'I… I love her.' He realized. 'She's like the sister I've never had. If anything happened to her I'd die.' Sighing, he slowly climbed the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight Yuki! Goodnight Kyo!" Tohru called from downstairs. She was finishing cleaning up.

"Goodnight Miss Honda." Yuki called back.

"Yeah, g'night Tohru." Kyo called soon after.

As Yuki fell asleep, he thought that sooner or later he might start calling Miss Honda, Tohru. 'Well,' he thought, 'I better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.'

Kyo's thoughts were as follows: 'this stupid thing isn't gonna work, even if someone asks me… OMG FISH ARE YUMMY!' (He became so groggy that he resorted to cat thoughts)

* * *

This one was supposed to be short and worry free! I know that this is supposed to be all Kyo, but I had to put Yuki in there somewhere just to shape things up. I mean there's more to the story than Kyo and Tohru…. Even though I wish it was… Anyway, I am open to suggestions and any reviews… please.

Next chapter: Preparations

:3


	3. Preparations: part 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fruits Basket! Who do you think I am?

* * *

Manachans: Whew! All this writing is really tiring me out!

Kyo: -sarcastically- Suuuure it is… you are much too busy!

Manachans: -agreeing- Yup! It takes a lot to write these things and I haven't had much time lately!

Yuki: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?

Manachans: Sarcasm?

Kyo: Ugh… you are pathetic.

Manachans: What?

-Enter- Tohru: What's up?

Kyo: -blush- uhm… uh…

Manachans: Thank you Tohru! Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Preparations

The next morning, Yuki and Kyo had a rude awakening by an over-enthusiastic Shigure. Poor Shigure had the crap beat out of him, but was cheered up by Tohru's smiling face. Kyo and Yuki would have also been cheered if they weren't asleep on their feet.

"Damn Shigure. Who does he think he is, waking us up this early?" muttered a tired and grumpy Kyo.

"Well, at least you're not alone." Tohru implored, trying to cheer the grumpy cat up. "Yuki is also very tired. Isn't that right Yuki? ...Yuki? …Oh no!" Yuki had fallen asleep at the table and apparently was face down in his breakfast.

"Bwahahahahahaaa!" Kyo burst out laughing, "Stupid rat! Can't even keep his eyes open through breakfast! What a wi…" Kyo was suddenly kicked out the kitchen door by Yuki's foot.

"Oh! Yuki-sa… uh…" Tohru stammered, "I… Kyo…" Yuki started to fall forward. "Uh… Yuki?" Faster he fell, until falling against Tohru and 'POOF!' He changed into a rat, still sleeping of course.

"Yuki! How inconsiderate of you!" Shigure reprimanded slowly coming into the room. "How could you impose on Miss Honda like this? How rude of you!"

"I'm just not a morning person." Yuki mumbled before changing right back to his human form.

"EEEK!"

"Oh, sorry Miss Honda."

"Damn rat," Kyo mumbled entering the room and nursing several bruises.

"Now, now, children," Said Shigure in that annoying sing-song voice of his, "we must get you to the school to set up!"

"But, Shigure," Tohru said softly, "we have finals and the graduation ceremony to plan. We can still set up the 'Graduation Party' (AKA: end of the year school dance) after school, but you will have to be patient Shigure."

Kyo was happy that Tohru was happy even in his tired state of mind. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the phrase 2 days left. His mind was filled with thoughts of leaving Tohru. He knew then, he would have to tell her. In a sudden rage he shouted, "I HATE THIS!" and stormed out.

Tohru was stunned, Yuki was awakened, and Shigure was inspired. He had just realized why Kyo was so moody all of a sudden. 'I care for Tohru also, but not as much as you do Kyo!' He giggled to himself, 'Oh! That's right!' He remembered with a grim certainty. Wouldn't Akito come to collect him soon? 'You better hurry Kyo, make your move soon. But…' Shigure giggled again, 'I love how this is going! I'll have to put this in my new novel!'

"Bye Shigure! See you after school!" Tohru called cheerfully from outside.

"Farewell Tohru! Bye Yuki!" Shigure called back. "Now, time to write more for my new novel!"

On the way to school, Yuki and Tohru Talked about how relieved they were that finals were over and how good a score they had gotten. Then they discussed topics about the dance as in what snacks to have, what decorations, music, ect. Somehow or another they got to the topic of 'who are you gonna invite to the dance?'

"Well," Yuki began, "There's this one girl…"

"Oh! What's she like? Who is it?" Tohru flooded Yuki with questions. "Did you ask her yet? Can I meet her? Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Yuki, slightly startled, smiled and said, "Well she's nice, you probably already know her, I can't really tell you who it is, and no I didn't ask her yet. I'm just happy you aren't upset."

"Why would I be upset about you liking this girl?" Tohru asked, "I'm just happy that you are happy!" She smiled. "I want you to be happy." (She was just a little disappointed that she didn't know who the girl was.)

"Miss Honda I still feel bad that no one has asked you yet."

"Oh. Don't worry about me," She saw the worried look on his face, "eh… if… if it will make you feel better, uhm… would you escort me to the dance then? I… I don't want to be of any trouble but, if it will make you feel better…"

Yuki smiled, "Thank you Miss Honda, I appreciate your offer. I'll escort you."

They were almost at school when they met up with Kyo, Uo, and Hana. Kyo and Uo were fighting of course. As they went up to class, about a thousand fan girls swarmed over Kyo and Yuki, all of them asking them to the dance. Of course Yuki was used to all this attention, but Kyo "Exploded on Impact".

**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN EDITED FROM ITS ORIGINAL FORM AS TO FIT THE STANDARDS OF 'T' RATING. **(Yes, it was much worse in its original form…)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Kyo shouted, "I'M NOT GOING TO THIS STUPID DANCE!" The stunned silence around him caused him to shudder. Turning to Tohru he sees a picture of total surprise, astonishment, and sadness. Needless to say his heart broke at the sight of her face. "Tohru I…" Suddenly the bell rang and class had begun. Before he could say another word, Kyo was whisked away by the crowd as they rushed to their rooms.

* * *

Sorry bout the cliffy, I had to stop the story before it got too long. I wanted to continue it, but it couldn't fit in the standards. Look for the second part a little later. Oh! And thanks to all who read and review this! ARIGATO MANS:3

Ahem:

To Be Continued!


	4. Preparations: part 2

Disclaimer: I OWNZ NUTHIN!

* * *

Manachans: Hi there… cough cough

Kyo: What's wrong with you?

Manachans: I came down with a cold recently an… ACHOO I haven't gotten over it yet…

Tohru: -in panic mode- OH NO! GO BACK TO BED YOU NEED MORE REST!

Manachans: Calm down! I only got up to finish this chapter. I'm not gonna...

Tohru: gonna what?

Manachans: -flops over-

Tohru: OHMYGOSH! SHE'S DEAD!

Kyo: Uh… here's the story! –Runs for Hatori-

* * *

Chapter 3: continued

It was torment for Kyo as he went through his day. The expression on Tohru's face haunted him as he struggled to get through class. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought desperately as the day progressed. 'How could I have said that? I… I must have broken her heart. I'm so freak'n stupid! She could do better without me!' And for a while he contemplated about running away again until he was strong enough to defeat Yuki, but then he realized he should probably apologize for what he said. 'So at least she won't hate me for all of eternity.' He thought in self misery. 'She could go to the dance with that damned Yuki, but wait… doesn't he already have a girlfriend? Man she deserves better.' Suddenly the bell rang again and they were dismissed from school for the day.

In other news, Yuki had asked that other girl to the dance and she said yes. She didn't seem too overjoyed at first, but on the inside she was celebrating. (I'm not gonna go into too much detail on this, it's really more about Kyo and Tohru…)

So Yuki's walking down the hallway towards the gym when he hears a familiar voice calling, "YUUUUUUUKIIIII!"

'Oh no…' Yuki thought in anguish, 'He's here.'

"There you are Yuki!" cried Ayame joyfully, "Oh where have you been? I've missed you! Come in forthwith and decorate the interior!"

'This is gonna suck.' Yuki thought glumly as he allowed his brother to lead him inside. 'Why are we having a dance anyway? Well if people will like me for it… I guess its worth trying.'

"Yuki!" he snapped back to reality. "Come in forthwith!"

Inside it was a normal gymnasium, except that it was covered in Yuki fan posters. (This means posters were everywhere and it looked quite messy)

"What the…?" Yuki said flabbergasted, but that soon turned to rage. "WHO DID THIS? IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN UP!"

"Oh come now Yuki!" exclaimed Shigure who just happened to be in the gym at this time. "You can't really blame your admirers can you? I mean that they are simply showing their affection."

"You let them in didn't you?" Yuki quietly asked, Anger apparent on his face.

"Maaaaaaybe." Shigure whispered slowly edging toward the door.

"You were the one who let at least 20 crazy fan girls in here to trash the place?"

"Maaaaaaybe."

The next thing Aya knew, Shigure was sprinting towards the nearest exit with Yuki right on his tail shouting something like, "ShigureI'mgonnakillyouforeverythingyou'veeverdonethathaseverbeenyourfault!" Well of course Yuki didn't kill him, just beat the crap out of him.

_**LATER:**_

"Shigure, why do you get yourself into these situations?" Hatori asked a badly beaten up Shigure. "What are you planning with all this?"

"Why nothing! _OW!_" cried Shigure, obviously hurt. "How dare you think of me so! I am just… _OW!_ Be careful Tori!"

"Just be glad that I was here after Yuki was done with you."

"I feel unloved! _sniff_" Shigure feigned hurt feelings.

"Don't worry Shigure!" Aya cried as he popped into the nurse's office, "Through all your pain! Right Tori?"

"Just leave me out of it." mumbled Hatori as he went to check on Yuki who had worn himself out beating up Shigure.

Meanwhile, back in the gym, Tohru had just walked into the gym. Stunned she looks around at the walls. Suddenly she sees Kyo enter the gym.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed looking around.

"Oh hello Sohma-san." she said plainly.

'Jeez she must be mad! She's back to that Sohma-san thing again!' he realized. 'Aww! What did I do?'

"Uh… Tohru listen, about back there in the hall," he stuttered as she slowly walked over to him. "I… I… I didn't mean what I said back there it's just… just…"

"Just what, Sohma-san?"

"Look… I'm… I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it… I just don't like the whole Idea of dances. It just doesn't feel right being so close to all those people… ahhh…" he puts his hands up in exasperation. "I wish that ..."

Tohru put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I understand Kyo. I forgive you, just please try to come to the dance?" she implored. "It will be so much fun! Please?"

"Uh…" he mumbled. 'Ask her now you idiot!' some voice inside him ordered, 'if can't say anything, ask her to the dance now!' "Well if I'm gonna go, don't I need like, a date?"

"Well you don't have to have one exactly… but I guess you're supposed to."

"Would you mind going with me?"

"I think that… eh?" Tohru was shocked into silence. 'He asked me? Me? He deserves someone better…'

"I'd much like it to go with you, being good friends and all…" he said interrupting Tohru's thoughts.

'Just as friends right? We'll go as friends! Okay that sounds okay' her heart thudded twice, it seemed like an eternity. 'Say something!' "Uh… okay Kyo! We'll go as friends!" she managed to speak.

'As friends huh?' Kyo thought, 'You just had to add that! Well if it makes her happy.' They were really both relieved that he said _AS FRIENDS_.

"Well," he heard her say, "It looks like we've got a lot of work to do around here."

"Yup." Kyo replied blushing furiously.

* * *

-Pants- MAN! This is hard work to do. It took forever to write with this head cold/migraine. Sorry if it gets complex at parts, I am a little dizzy. Well I hope that this meet up to your standards, even though it ZAPPED ME OF MY STRENGTH! Heh… sorry, lost it a little there. Anyway I think I should make Hatori wearing a frilly pink tutu in the next chapter… just kidding! Okay, till next time R&R please! ARIGATO:3

Next Chapter: Realizations


	5. Realizations: part 1

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Mans, I don't own anything, except this story.

* * *

Kyo: Where the heck were you? We were stuck in here! ALL of us!

Manachans: Really? –Looks around- Why are you guys here?

Hiro: You feinted remember? Everyone showed up. Then you left and we were stuck here for days!

Haru: And you know what that can be like with these guys. –Motions to Aya and Shigure-

Tohru: Well we're all glad you are better!

Manachans: Thank you! –Cries happily- Thank you all so much!

Kyo: Yeah, yeah just get on with the story!

Manachans: Oh! I want to thank all the little people and…

All Junishi: GET ON WITH IT!

Monty Python Characters: GET ON WITH IT!

Manachans: Oo okaaaay. Then on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Realizations

As soon as everyone arrived at the school gym, the progress started on the school preparations. I'm not saying it was good progress. It was total mayhem. That is, until Hatori showed up.

FLASHBACK

"Look, all I'm saying is that we can't have this thing food oriented." Yuki was explaining to Uo-chan in a rather loud angry voice. "It is a dance after all. I mean, who's gonna stand around and just eat the whole time?"

"I still think we need more food at this 'Shindig' (sp?)" Uo-chan insisted.

"Yuuuuuki! I saw that you were busy, so I started decorating myself!" Ayame holds up a large pink banner that reads 'Welcome to Yuki's High School Dance!'

"Heck no! That's not the name of the dance and it's not even in the school colors!" Yuki shouted! "Do something else!"

"Yuki-chan!" Called Momiji, "I set up the snacks already! Can I do anything else?"

"NO!" Yuki shouted, "The snacks aren't supposed to be set up yet! They come the night of the party!"

While Yuki was doing his great job with the organizing (That's sarcasm for those of us who can't recognize the language), Kyo and Haru were fighting over who was supposed to clean the walls, Hiro was arguing with Shigure about why HE wasn't doing anything, Kisa was in the bathroom, Rin and Kureno and Akito were elsewhere (I don't know exactly where), Ritchan was crying his apologies for being so useless, and Tohru was standing there, stunned, as the chaos whirled around her. Suddenly she felt Hatori standing beside her.

"Is everyone here?" He asked Tohru.

"Eh? Oh! Yes everyone is here," She replied, "except Hanajima. She had to go to work today after school."

"Thank you, Tohru, for not getting involved in this madness."

"Oh no! I was just waiting for you!"

"You didn't have to, you know."

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" She flashed her million dollar, sunny day smile.

END FLASHBACK

"Listen up people!" Hatori yelled over the din, "If this is going to work we need to stop arguing and start setting up."

Surprisingly everyone shut up and slowly came to their senses and began to listen to what he had to say. Except Kyo and Haru who were still battling it out.

Hatori sighed inwardly as he began to reassign jobs. "Ayame, pair up with Yuki and start decorating the gym appropriately."

"OUAAAH! Come to me my little brother!" Ayame squealed over-excited. He became so excited, in fact, he turned into a snake.

"You'll pay for this Hatori." Yuki mutters as a hyperactive snake appears at his shoulder.

"Kisa and Hiro," Hatori continued undeterred by Yuki's comment, "you'll clean off the walls with Shigure.

Shigure was about to protest when Hatori declared, "Don't even try to run away or the entire publishing world will know everything since you were 3."

Shigure looked horrified for a moment and then went to work without even a peep.

"Uh… Hatori-san?" asked a completely innocent Tohru, "What happened to Shigure when he was three?"

Anime Sweat-drop "You don't want to know." He said nervously.

"You REALLY don't want to know!" added Momiji.

"Eh? Oh… okay." said Tohru who was pretty curious by now.

'That was a close one,' thought Hatori, 'She would have feinted or worse!' "Okay, Yuki! When you are done, come and discuss the music and food with me and Uo. Momiji will help Aya make the banners and flyers once you are done picking the colors. And… wait a second…" he paused, "where is Kagura?"

"Not here… Thank god." Kyo muttered.

"Oh yeah! She's visiting relatives in…" Tohru thought for a moment, " America. I think she'll be back for the party, I think."

CUT TO KAGURA

"Uh… I DON'T SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kagura screamed at the McDonald's drive through window, "WHERE THE HECK IS THE AIRPORT?"

BACK IN JAPAN

"Okay then. Who do we have left?" Hatori looked around. "Tohru and Kyo eh? You two can go and clean out the lobby and the library. We're gonna need those rooms for coats and a lounge."

"Okay! We'll do a great job! You can count on us!" Tohru said happily, "C'mon Kyo, lets get started!" She grabbed hold of his hand and started towing him down the hallway. Kyo was wearing one of his 'I'd-rather-be-somewhere-else-right-now' face, but inside he was glad to finally be alone with Tohru. 'When will I ever tell her?' he began thinking, 'Maybe this would be a great time to…

"I'M SORRY KYOOOOO!" shouted a crying Ritsu and freaking Kyo out in the process, "Ididn'thaveajobsoHatorisentmetogowithyoubutyouwerealreadygonesoIcalledandstartledyouwichmadeyoulateforcleaningand I'M SOOOO SORRY KYOOO!"

'How'd he say that all in one breath?' "Jeez! It's not a big deal! It's just cleaning for a stupid party!"

Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to say. It just made Ritsu cry harder and made Kyo even more pissed. Kyo was about to say more when Tohru came to the rescue. At the moment it seemed that she was the only one able to calm Ritsu down after such and episode. (Without poking him in his side that is.) She seemed to appeal to all the Sohmas, except Akito of course. 'Could she be…' he thought, 'Nah! She deserves better… better than a stupid cat. How could she ever be able to… Arrgh!'

So Kyo, Tohru, and Ritsu went and started on the lobby. Meanwhile, something bad was happening. Something very bad, or so it would seem… who can tell anymore?

"You called for me?" asked Kureno as he walked into a dark room in the Sohma estate.

"Yes. It seems that our little Junnishi are having a little party and we're not invited." said a mysterious voice from one corner of the room. "I think that they are getting a little too comfy with all this freedom I'm allowing them. Maybe we'll just pay them al little visit tomorrow night. I know it has something to do with that monster." the voice laughed, "…that Tohru has to pay for corrupting my little family. That reminds me… Kyo must be locked up tomorrow. Oh, and call Hatori, I feel suddenly ill thinking about that monster."

Kureno's Face was nondescript, but inside he was afraid for Tohru.

* * *

GOMENISAIII! I'm sorry that this took so long… I just haven't had the time to write lately… I'll do better! I promise! This chapter is also very long so I'll have to devide it into sections again… till next time, R&R please! 


	6. Realizations: part 2

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese…or Tohru… therefore Fruits Basket is not mine!

FYI: May include spoilers for upcoming chapters in my fanfic.

* * *

Manachans: Hi. I am back, with a broken back.

Tohru: Eh?

Manachans: no not really Tohru, I was just really exhausted trying to get that last chapter in.

Kyo: jeez, take it easy, this ain't going anywhere anytime soon.

Yuki: Yes, you should rest.

Manachans: Well I refuse to! After that migraine, AND after that whole incident with my computer crashing… I need to catch up on my work.

Haru: -appears from out of nowhere- Sup?

Kyo: Aahhh! Quit sneak'n up on me all the time! How'd you get here anyways punk? She didn't call for you…

Manachans: Haru doesn't need a reason to be somewhere… he just is.

Haru: I came to read the fic.

Manachans: …

Kyo: HA!

Manachans: so? He just knows I'm a great author. So there!

Kyo: Pfff! What'd you do? Take writing lessons from Shigure?

Manachans: I didn't take his writing course…

Haru: -turns black- You stupid cat! Insult the author why don't you!

-Kyo and Haru begin fighting-

Manachans: GUYS! PLEASE!

Yuki: Please, just get to the story already.

Manachans: God help me… please…

* * *

Chapter 4:

Continued

After many issues with Ritsu, they finally got the lobby completed. Soon, after a small break, they started heading over to the library. Ritsu was called back to the gym to help put the banners and decorations up, so Kyo and Tohru were finally alone! 'Tell her now you idiot!' Kyo said to himself, 'Don't you DARE chicken out! If you want to tell her how you feel, tell her now before it's too late!' these thoughts invaded Kyo's head like an angry swarm, 'She'll listen, She'll understand. She's your friend right?' Quickly he began to lose focus on what he was doing and accidentally toppled a bookcase (those really, really big ones you see in libraries) on top of Tohru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed.

"Damn it!" He muttered, snapping back to reality he rushes to save her from the giant toppling bookcase. Fortunately he was able to spare her from most of the falling books, but he had to use himself as a shield and pretty much fell on top of her and 'POOF' he was a cat. As he emerged from the big pile of books (blushing furiously) he started apologizing. "Tohru! Man I am so sorry! Are you okay? I am such an IDIOT! Should I go get Hator…?" Surprisingly, Tohru was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Hehehehehe! Ehahahahaha!" She giggled helplessly.

"WHAT?"

"OH! Heh. I'm sorry Kyo… It's just that, hehehe, that it's an awfully funny way to empty a bookshelf!" She burst out laughing again.

'Good job genius.' Kyo thought to himself. Several minutes later they were both laughing. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked after a few minutes of the awkward laughing, and turning back into a human.

"I'm fine Kyo-kun! Don't worry I'm tough!" She exclaimed raising her arm in the air triumphantly. "OWWWW..." she groaned clutching her raised arm that had several bruises on it.

'I'm sorry Tohru, I couldn't tell you and then got you hurt.' He berated himself as he ran to get Hatori, 'You deserve someone better.'

Back in the library, Tohru was sorting through some of the old books that had fallen off the bookshelf. She was about to put them in a box when a certain book caught her eye. The book was an old one with leather binding and a sort of faded vermilion coloring. Strangely enough it had no title. "It looks like a diary." She mumbled to no one in particular. 'Dear Reader' it said, 'This book is a record of all known curses and some cures for them. **Please be warned! **Most cures will not work for most people and some will certainly kill you. Side effects will include nausea, headaches, dizziness, and death. (Hint hint)' "How strange." she murmered, "Could it really break any curse?" As she tucked it into her pocket (yes it was that small) she heard a whole lot of yelling coming from the gym. Walking over to the gym, the shouts grew louder and more frantic. Upon entering, Tohru saw something that she would never see again. Almost all of the male members of the Sohma family were on a single ladder, trying to hang stuff up. There was only one ladder so they kinda got into a fight over it and now are fighting on the ladder. "Lookout!" was the only thing Tohru heard before the ladder came crashing down. It was pure luck that the ladder missed her and fell next to her. The people however came down upon her. After lots of shouting, apologies, and smoke, Tohru seemed a little stunned and somewhat speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted a very angry looking Uo. She had been in the bathroom during the whole scene.Well how would you feel if you saw your best friend surrounded by 'animals' and clothing? Pretty pissed I'd say. And that's just what Uo was… Pissed. Brandishing her bloody pole, she chased all the 'animals' into the grounds outside the gym screaming "OUT! OUT YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" As soon as they entered the bushes just outside they 'POOFED' back into what they really are; A bunch of blushing, stark naked guys. D: So we have Uo staring at a bunch of nude guys in the bushes… bad sign.

Tohru ran to the door babbling and apologizing, but stopped as soon as she saw the scene outside. "Tohru," Uo mumbled, "the animals who were in there just turned into the Sohma family. I think I had too much… stress lately…" She turned around and started to stagger inside. "Yeah, well, I've had it. I'm done! It's… I'm done!" Uo exclaimed right before fainting.

"Well," sighed Haru, "she took that rather well."

"Please," cried Hatori, "put some clothes on before someone notices."

"You'd want them to." muttered Hiro. (Courtesy of my sister)

"We'll just lay her in the library," began Shigure casually as he staggered out of the bushes naked as the day he was born. "and tell her that she just had a bad.."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screeched Tohru who rushed to hide her face.

"Whoops."

"SHIGURE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" shouted Yuki enraged.

"But, shouldn't man be free to be able to express himself in anyway possible?"

"No offense Gure-san, but you are not exactly the roman sculpture yourself." said Aya who climbed out of the bushes himself to stand beside Shigure.

"Oh god help me." muttered Yuki.

"GET YOU'RE FRICK'N CLOTHES ON!" shouted Kyo enraged and ready to kill someone. 'I need to get clothes on too.' He thought, "I probably scared Tohru myself.'

'Poor Uo-chan.' thought Tohru as she gathered up the clothes and continued working on the decorations. 'The book would have to wait for tonight.'

* * *

Mans I felt so bad for not getting this in at all. It's kinda hard with everything popping up between the last chapter and now. In the story I has Hatori crying as he said something. I put that in for my friends because they love to have Hatori crying. Jeez I am real sorry. GOMEN! Till next time!

Next chapter:  
Searching and Finding


	7. Author's note!

Author's Note!

Okay people… every author has an author's note once in a while… I chose to put it in right now so… yeah… Anyways thanks to all y'all who commented on my story so far. Sorry if it wasn't to your expectations. I try.

I SUDDENLY FEEL THE NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! There was another story that was happening at the same time as this one… only it's like in a different time period. You'll see what I mean in a minute. It's like a preview.

* * *

**What was happening at the same time long ago? Well…It has to do with a certain half demon…**

'Well it could be worse,' thought Kagome, 'much worse.'

It was a sunny afternoon, but the sky was slowly hazing over as storm clouds moved in. Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha as her entire school stared at him. All would have been okay if she hadn't lied to everyone. Now there was an evil demon-thing in front of them, Inuyasha was mad like hell and was about to go demon on everyone, Miroku was oblivious to the fact that there was peril and was just like being in heaven with all the high school girls around, Sango was trapped, and Shippo and Kilala (sp?) was in the middle of being fawned over by like a ton of girls.

'I just wish I never thought of talking them to this stupid dance!' She thought while stringing another arrow on her bow. 'Even if Tohru hadn't asked me to come and bring some friends. Although we were just pen pals it was really fun to see her again, but it wasn't worth all this trouble!' Kagome began to doge attacks and fire rapidly at the seemingly invincible opponent.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. As everyone began to scream, Kagome thought, 'How did things get to be like this anyway?' As a power surge came toward her, she began to have one of those really long flash backs… all the way back to when this mess started, in a small house in the present time.

**The rest will come later!

* * *

**

I love cliffies! This is another story that ties right into the current story. I'll probably write it later… after this one I mean. So there you have it… a new preview to a new story. If you didn't read this edition of "The Author's Note", then that's you're loss! Just kidding. Anyhoo… until my next chapter… this is Boxghost signing out!


End file.
